Now!
by Doubletime12
Summary: First Chuck fan fiction without the crossover. High school. Chuck is the new boy. Sarah is popular.
1. Chapter 1

**Now! Hola, me again. I hope to get some reviews for this but if not, oh well *sigh*. Anyways, story time :)**

**Chucks POV**

**The contineous beeping of the alarm wakes me. Time for another school, when will it stop?**

**Anyways, hey, i'm Chuck, Chuck Bartowski. Son of Mary and Stephen and sister to the one and only Ellie. Designated nerd and do i care, no. I'm an average guy. 17 years old. I run. Play video games. The usual. However, i am...going to take a shower now.**

**I drag my body from the bed and stumble towards the shower. Sleep still clouds my vision so obviously, i bump into things. Eventually i make it. Getting unchanged i spot myself in the mirror. I may be pale and lanky but i have to say, my body is pretty good. Thank you running!**

**Enough with the admiring, i climb into the warm spray. I welcome it. The powerful beating against my skin as drops of water pummel my skin at high speeds. It is one of the best feelings. After 5 minutes, shampooing, washing, all that yaddy yadda, i feel more awake. Climbing out i grab the towel and begin to dry. The towel glides effortlessly, erasing any form of water from my skin. Next, i move onto my hair. Brown, curly hair. I inherited it from my father, i also got my Bartowski grin from him aswell.**

**However, the brown eyes and the agility, i got from my mum. Suddenly, i stand up tall and start running back to my room, i grab my clothes and scramble to get changed. You want to know the reason for my rushing? Breakfast, Bacon, eggs, you name it. Everything is there. Hey, don't judge, i'm a guy, i love food. Thanks to my good metabolism, i don't gain anything.**

**I take a quick glance at the mirror, making sure everything was right. Everything was. I start walking quickly towards the source of my affection.**

**"Chuck, breakfast, now!"**

**"Okay, thank you, this looks great Mum."**

**"What can you say? I am a good cook." She answers.**

**I chuckle before saying "Trust me, the whole neighbourhood probably knows that, considering you cooked all of them a massive barbeque when we got here."**

**"Well, i needed to set a good image." And with that, she turns back to her cooking. I grin at her. **

**After savouring that delicious feast in front of me, i grab my bag, kiss my mums cheek and head off to school.**

**Exiting the house, the nerves begin. That twisting feeling you get when you are nervous about something. I begin to muse about the good things of moving here, hoping to weaken the butterflies.**

**"Chuck!" A voice shouts, breaking me from my stupor. I turn my head and watch as my new buddy, Morgan, walks up to me. He isn't that bad besides from the hyperness and the obsession with my sister when she came down for a break from medical school. I had to tell him that she has a boyfriend and could probably kill him with one of her Ellie glares. A shiver runs down my spine just thinking about it.**

**"Hey Morgan. How are you?"**

**"I'm good man. You looking forward to your first day?"**

**"No." I answer back bluntly making him chuckle.**

**"Don't worry, not all of them will be as bad as you think. Actually, do you want to hang out with me and my friends later at lunch?.**

**"Yeah, i'll like that. Thanks."**

**"No problem."**

**The next ten minutes are spent talking about the new COD game that is coming out. The ten minutes after are spent talking about halo. He turns suddenly and i glance up. **

**"We're here,Chuck."**

**"I can see that." Sarcasm laced my tone.**

**"Anyways, lets go get you sorted."**

**"Kay, thanks man." We then head off towards the reception.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of my story. Review please.**

**Sarah POV**

**The blaring of my radio forces me to get out of bed. Urgh, another day of school. I don't mind it but you can only last so long without getting bored to death. The one thing i do every morning, is have a shower. I can live without one but i take one when i can. I slide out from under my covers and plant my bare feet on the floor. Standing up, i walk over to my dresser to get my clothes for today ready. Skinny jeans, a red plaid shit and a white tank top underneath. It'll do.**

**Grabbing my essentials, i head to my ensuite shower. I'm not rich but my family is well off. You may think i am one of the snobby people that gets whatever i want with a click of my fingers but i'm not. I have a job, pretty good pay for a 17 year old. I volunteer to teach at the local children martial arts dojo here in Burbank. I'm trained in 6 different martial arts and can talk 5 languages fluently. Polish, French, Spanish, Russian, and English. I also speak Italian, Latin, Greek a little bit and some Indian aswell. Quite abit but my family gets around. By gets around i mean they move alot but now they've finally settled here in Burbank. Nice town by the beach. I enjoy it here.**

**After 20 minutes of washing i step out and get changed. 5 minuets later, my make up is done. I only use a little bit. I don't need to look like a barbie. Heading of down the stairs i grab my bag. It is a plain messenger bag. I've had it for years. It has been with me through some tough times.**

**I place bread in the toaster and wait until it is ready. I grab them and begin to butter them as i sit at the table.**

**Halfway through my 2nd peice i hear footsteps heading down the stairs. Twisting, i spot my mum. Blonde hair, blue eyes like me heading towards the kitchen. Probably for her first coffee of the day before she goes to work. She is a teacher. She teaches 3rd grade. I've been there with her once, the kids are really sweet. **

**5 minutes later she walks out and spots me as i am about to leave. "Morning honey, didn't see you there. Are you going to school now?"**

**"Yeah mum."**

**"Sweetie, before you go, you might want to remove that beautiful hat from on top of your head. Wouldn't want your friends to get jealous." I roll my eyes towards my scalp and notice i was still wearing the towel. I grin sheepishly and throw it at her before running out the house.**

**I begin to walk towards my friend Carina's house. It is only 5 minutes away. When i reach her door, she is already waiting for me. She grabs my arm, spinning me around and begins to walk with me.**

**"Hey Carina, how are you? Me? I am doing good, thank youfor asking." I say sarcastically.**

**She narrows her eyes and says "Shut it Sarah, i want to see this new kid Morgan is talking about."**

**I've heard about the new kid. Chuck, i believe. Apparently he is a good guy but i'll have to see it for myself as Morgan tends to over react on these things. I remember Bryce. Still don't forgive him for it.**

**2 minutes later, we arrive at school and Carina is glancing and twisting her head around. She looked like a bobble head. Passers by glanced at us, i gave them a little smile and wave and said not to worry, she isn't on drugs or anything, she is looking for her boyfriend.**

**This makes her stop and glare at me "He is not my boyfriend."**

**"But you want it. Don't deny it. I'm your best friend."**

**"Annoying as he won't ask me out. One of these days, i am going to do it myself."**

**"Give it time, girl. He'll ask when he wants to."**

**"Fine."**

**The bell rings and i drag Carina inside. **

**Chuck POV**

**This school is huge. I mean massive. I may be 6ft 2 but even i feel small. After getting my time table, Morgan leads me to my tutor, Miss Brunks. She is small with blonde hair. A nice lady. I'm guessing early 30's. I'm introduced to the class. Embarresing, i know. I wave and give a small grin before going to sit at the empty desk beside Morgan.**

**"Well, class, today is do nothing day, so i suggest you all talk and do whatever you want."**

**The class cheer loudly. I turn to my side and begin to talk to Morgan.**

**"Are they always like this?"**

**"Yeah, man."**

**"You'll get used to them. I did."**

**"Okay, thanks. What do you have first?"**

**"Computering. You?"**

**"Same. Can i walk with you cos i have no idea where i am going."**

**"Sure man. Hey, can't wait for you to meet my friends. They are really cool and down to earth. You'll like them."**

**"Thanks for the reassurance."**

**"Anytime and there's the bell. Come on, we don't need to be late."**

**I nod and grab my bag before we both head out the door.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, i'm back. Hopefully, this story is okay. Review please. Any suggestion will be good.**

**Sarah POV**

**After tutor, i head towards my first lesson, Art. I enjoy ART, especially with Miss Casey. She may only be 22 but she is a great artist. Entering the class, i spot Carina in the back and wave before scurrying towards the back, saying hi to everyone before settling in my seat beside her. The lesso begins and she says "hey, i caught a glimpse of the new kid. Really cute. Totally your type."**

**"I don't have a type and how can you know if you only caught a glimpse of him."**

**"He tall. Tick. Great smile. Tick. Nice eyes. Tick. Curly brown hair. Tick. Totally your type."**

**"Just because he may be that doesn't mean he is nice. Remember Bryce and Daniel?"**

**"Oh yeah, i remember them. Jackasses."**

**"I agree, oooh, look, today we are learning about Leonardo Da Vinci. Isn't that interesting?"**

**"Nice try Walker, not going to happen. Now, back to our talk. Give him a chance. He is hanging out with us today and i garuantee something will happen. You'll like him."**

**"Urgh, you're incorrigable, you know that."**

**"I do indeed." She replies in Polish. That is how i learnt it. Carina is part Polish anyway and we've been best friends for 4 years now. Not hard to catch up.**

**I return to the teacher as she begins to explain everything.**

**Chuck POV**

**First lesson of the day. Done, i survived. Morgan was fun to hang around with. He kept me laughing but managed not to get us in trouble. We are teaming up for this project where we have to create a computer game. He is coming round later so we can get started.**

**Anyway, Spanish next. I can't speak a word but hopefully it will go well. Hopefully.**

**Sarah POV**

**After ART, i find that i have Mrs Cauchy for Spanish. Lucky for me i know the language so i should make it through the lesson. With that thought in my head i begin the journey to class.**

**Chuck POV**

**Oh god, i'm lost. The bell went 5 minutes ago and i'm still here running around like a headless chicken. Not cool. This map isn't helping either to be honest. That was a waste of paper. I twist the map again trying to figure it out when a girl with dark red hair, very pretty i might add, approaches me.**

**"Hey, are you alright?"**

**"Nope" I flash her a 50 watt version of my grin. She chuckles in return.**

**"What class are you looking for?"**

**"Spanish with Mrs Cauchy."**

**"Oh, i have her now..." I realise she is fishing for a reply.**

**"Chuck, Chuck Bartowski."**

**"Well Chuck, i'm Carina, how about i show you to her class."**

**"Oh..ermm.. thank you Carina."**

**"Anytime for a cute guy." I swallow hard. You could probably hear it from a mile away. You wanna know what made it worse. She winked. She flipping winked. God help me, i doubt i will be able to survive this walk.**

**"Well... Lead the way."**

**"Come on Chuck." She says rolling her eyes.**

**Sarah POV**

**Where the heck is Carina? It has been 5 minutes and she still isn't here. I'm a complete larry. Nevermind, she's here. She waves and grins brightly at me. I am suddenly curious. What is that look for as i notice that her grin is more devious than i first assumed.**

**She turns to face someone who i cannot see and then walks in quickly and takes her seat next to me.**

**"Where the hell were you?"**

**"I was helping a very cute guy to class."**

**"Uh huh, you sure it wasn't to the janitors closet?"**

**"Yes, i'm sure. It was only once."**

**"Three times Carina, three times!"**

**"Well, just wait a sec."**

**As she says that, a boy walks in. He immediately catches my attention with his appearance. He has Brown, curly hair that looks soft and i don't know why but i reaaally want to run my hands through it. His height must be around 6ft 2in, 4 inches taller than my average 5ft 8inches. I can only see his back but he seems to keep himself well kept. Through is black shirt, you can tell he has some muscle as it hangs to his body. His jeans show of great legs and i must say, a great bum. He must do running. No guy can have that physique without doing some kind of sport. It is only when he turns around do i really stop and stare. With his strong jaw but boyish face combined with his shy smile, he is cute as heck. Who is he?**

**"Sarah, i told you." Carina says in a sing song tune.**

**"Ermm, what?"**

**"I told you Chuck cute."**

**"That's Chuck. Flipping hell. Cute is a understatement."**

**"Hehehe, ooohh, look, he is coming over."**

**"Wait, what?" I panic slightly until...**

**"He-ey, Miss, is it okay if i sit next to you. I don't have anywhere to sit and well, i need somewhere to sit and it appears you know Carina and i just, please, i won't bother you. It's okay if you say no, i can always sit somewhere else but..."**

**I glance up at his rambling. Who knew he could talk like no tomorrow and his nervousness makes him 100% cuter and that is hard to achieve considering how he looks now and now i'm rambling in my mind. I blush quickly before looking down. Luckily Carina cuts in but no before hitting my side with her elbow.**

**"Yeah Chuck, Sarah won't mind. Sorry, she's a bit shy around cute boys." At that part i shoot her a glare. "But i'm sure she won't mind."**

**"Are you sure?"**

**"Ermm, Chuck, right? It's fine. You can sit here." I say glancing at his eyes. As my eyes flicker to his, i find that he has deep chocolate eyes that twinkle with happiness and emotion. It is truly fascinating. Blushing, i look away again but not before a catch a glance of his mega smile. Oh god, save me.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4, 4th Chapter in a day. Just shows how bored i am. Anyways, any suggestion would be great. Thanks.**

**Chuck POV**

**During the walk to Spanish, it was uneventful. Carina and I chatted about random things. However, she did mention her friend Sarah alot. From what i've heard, she seems to be a great person and beautiful one. I don't know how but i just do. I also believe that Carina was hinting at something but i have no idea. As usual, i'm clueless at these things.**

**As we reach the classroom door she suddenly turns and tells me to stay here before she turned around and stalked into the classroom. At the moment the only thing going through my head is What the frick? So, i do what she says and i wait for 2 minutes. I glance at my watch every so often before walking into the class. Out of the corner of my eye i see a girl with blonde hair look at me. Actually, is she checking me out? She is. Score 1 for the chuckmiseter. Okay, that was cheesy but lucky for me, only i can read tell what is going through my mind but Morgan has this freaky thing where he knows what you are going to say before you say it. Wierd.**

**I turn to face the teacher with my back to the crowd. **

**"Hey, sorry, i got lost. I'm Chuck, i'm new."**

**"Ah yess. Chuck. Welcome to the class and i hope you enjoy it. You can sit wherever you like."**

**"Thank you." And with that, i turn around and look for a seat. I see the blonde girl is sitting next to Carina. Is she Sarah? I sure hope she is. From what i can see, my assumptions were correct, she is beautiful. I smile a little brighter as i see the empty spot next to her. Sadly, i'm not the best at talking to girls so as i open my mouth, it begins to string a couple words which i have no control over.**

**"He-ey, Miss, is it okay if i sit next to you. I don't have anywhere to sit and well, i need somewhere to sit and it appears you know Carina and i just, please, i won't bother you. It's okay if you say no, i can always sit somewhere else but..."**

**My breath hitches as she glances up. Her bright blue orbs pause me to freeze mid sentence. Behind that gaze, i don't know how but it felt like i could see into her sould. Everything she was thinking. She blushes. A pink tinge overtaking her cheeks. Wow.**

**I snap back to reality as i see Carina nudge the girl and says "Yeah Chuck, Sarah won't mind. Sorry, she's a bit shy around cute boys." I see Sarah shoot her a glare. Hmm, what is this about. "But i'm sure she won't mind."**

**"Are you sure?" I ask nervously. I must sound like a wierdo rambling on and on.**

**"Ermm, Chuck, right? It's fine. You can sit here****." ****Aha, she speaks. However my thought gets stopped as i see her glance up again. Her bright blue orbs pause me to freeze mid sentence. Behind that gaze, i don't know how but it felt like i could see into her sould. Everything she was thinking. She blushes. A pink tinge overtaking her cheeks. Wow. I flash her a grin and take my seat.**

**As i ruffle through my bag i realise i don't have a pen. I don't really want to ask a teacher on my first day to borrow a pen. That would probably make her think i was sloppy and un organized. I find myself glance at Sarah. A idea pops into my head. Like a lightbulb turning on. Leaning over, i tap her arm. As i lean in, i catch a whiff off her Cherry scent making me breathe deeply. Yep, i am definitely a wierdo.**

**Her head whips round and i get a good view of her face. High cheekbones, tinged cheeks, long blonde hair that trails round her face in messy waves but what gets me most was her eyes. Only one word. Wow! I am momentarily speechless but snap out of it as i see her expression turn to questioning. Realising, i was staring, i cough slightly and blush. Looking down, i catch a glimpse of a small smile. Again wow. Taking deep breathes, i look up and smile. **

**"Sorry to bother you Sarah but i seem to have forgotten my pen. Do you have one i may borrow?" I smile lightly.**

**"Errm, Uh huh, i mean yeah, of course you can." She says blushing. God, she is going to be the death of me but what a way to go. She turns and rummages through her pencil case before presenting me with a black biro. "Here you go."**

**"Thank you." I give her a grin and cheer mentally when she blushes again.**

**"Anytime." I nearly didn't hear it as she said it in barely a whisper.**

**Turning back, i focus on the teacher but thoughts off her plague my mind.**

**Sarah POV**

**A touch brings me to reality. I whip round and see Chuck staring at me. I smile inwardly before my expression turns confused. Why is he staring at me like that? Not that i mind but wow, that gaze is intense. His chocolate eyes pierced into mine with a integrity and such force that it was like he was looking into my soul. **

**Suddenly he speaks "Sorry to bother you Sarah but i seem to have forgotten my pen. Do you have one i may borrow?" **

**I stutter as i see him smile. "Errm, uh huh, i mean yeah, of course you can." I turn quickly and rummage through my pencil case. After a couple of seconds i find a black biro and hand it to him. "Here you go."**

**"Thank you." He grins at me, a large, happy grin that makes my insides flip. I know i am blushing so i quickly say "Anytime." It musn't have been more than a whisper and i hope he heard it. I turn back back to the teacher but thoughts of him plague my mind.**

**Chuck POV**

**I don't think i heard anything Mrs Cauchy said especially with Sarah next to me. Once the bell goes i scramble to grab my stuff and stumble out of class.**

**Sarah POV**

**I watch as Chuck stumbles out of class wondering if i was really that bad to be with. I sigh and leave to go to my other classes.**

**Chuck POV**

**I know running was cowardly but what exactly do you say to a gorgeous girl without wanting to kill yourself as you die of embarrresment. I head to class. As i pat my pockets i realise i still have Sarahs pen. Aha, another chance to talk to her.**

**Sarah POV**

**Damnit, he still has my pen but at least it will give me a chance to see him. I grin inwardly.**

**Chuck POV**

**Lessons went relatively quickly. The final bell for Lunch rang and i walked out to meet with Morgan and his friends. Maybe i'll see her again. I smile and begin to walk to the cafeteria. I eventually made it with the help of peers around me. Walking through the double doors i spot Morgan talking animatedly with Carina. I catch a flash of blonde and see Sarah sit in front of them with her back to me. **

**I wave at Morgan and head off to the line to get my lunch.**

**Two minutes later, i am back with my lunch and approaching the table. Luckily, i didn't trip. Ah, a first for everything. My big feet make it impossible to walk straight without stumbling and breaking a few bones. I see Sarah glance up as i sit down on her right. I give her the full Bartowski grin and turn to face Morgan and Carina who both seem to have amused expressions on their face.**

**I narrow my eyes and assess them. They both face each other, smile, then turn back to me and Morgan begins to talk. "Hey Chuck, i heard you are in Spanish with Carina and our dear Sarah here." Sarah glances up and appears to narrow her eyes at him. Phew, i woulsdn't want to be on the end of that glare.**

**"Yeah, yeah, i am. I actually met Carina when i was wandering through the hallways like dora the explorer but instead of being able to know where i am going, i didn't." Morgan chuckles.  
After he says "I can picture you walking around like that, man."**

**"Thanks for the sympathy." I say sarcastically.**

**Carina smiles and says "Yeah, lucky for him, i am glad to help any cute boys." She actually purrs the last part. My eyes widen and Morgan begins to laugh. "Dude, you should off seen your face. You looked like you pooped your pants."**

**"Haha, very funny. I'll have you know, I have never pooped my pants besides from nappies but everyone does that."**

**"Okay, okay." Morgan says, haha, he is admitting defeat.**

**I only just realised that Sarah hadn't said a word but she was looking betwwen us with a smirk on her face. I remember the pen.**

**"Sarah, hey, i'm sorry, i completely forgot to give your pen back, i just... i'm sorry. Here you go. Before you ask i haven't chewed on it or done anything remotely like that. Scouts honour." I even held up three fingers to prove it.**

**A giggle erupted from her. Heaven to my ears as she said "Don't worry bout it Chuck. And since you did just use scouts honour i believe that i shall believe you." She grins at me and i sit there speechless before i let the famous grin overtake my face. As she reaches to take the pen her fingers brush mine and i feel a tingle shoot up my spine, carrying warmth throughout my body like a rivers' current carries water. I hear her breath hitch and i know that she must have felt it too. She pulls away suddenly and i catch her gaze. I don't know how long we sit there staring at each other. Our moment is interrupted by a sound of a throat being cleared.**

**I turn to see Carina grinning like a fool and Morgan glancing at her from the corner of his eyes. Hmm, what is that about?**

**The bell suddenly goes and i watch as Carina grabs Sarah by the arm and drags her through the crowd. I leave with Morgan.**

**Sarah POV**

**As soon as the bell goes Carina grabs my arm and we race through the crowd like we're on fire. As soon as we are at our final class she speaks. **

**"What the heck was that?"**

**"What was what?" I ask feigning innocence.**

**"Sarah, don't act dumb. You were there. You are totally into him and he is totally hooked on you."**

**"I'm not into him." However in my mind, it is shouting LIAR! I think back to that moment where i accidently brushed his fingers and the electricity that crackled through my body like i had been struck by a lightning bolt but in a good way. I hope he felt it too.**

**"Uh huh, your mouth may say one thing but your dreamy gaze is saying another." I quickly snap out of it and glare at Carina but she appears unaffected.**

**"Okay, maybe a bit." Carina just smirks and faces Mr Montgomery. I sigh and listen to him speak.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, i made a few differences in the 2nd chapter thanks to the ideas from Seguist. Anyway, i hope it is alright though.**

**Chapter 5**

**Chuck POV**

**After final period, i find my mom parked at the front gates. I grin and wave before turningand saying goodbye to Morgan.**

**"See ya tomorrow, Bud. Thanks for today."**

**"No problem and are we still on for gaming night on Saturday."**

**"Hell yeah!" We both chuckle before i head off towards the direction of the car.**

**Opening the door, i climb in. I sit preparing for the 20 questions. She always does this.**

**"Hey Darlin', how was school?" Twisting, i smile and say "It was great, i think i may have made a few new friends."**

**"Really? Who?"**

**"This guy from my computering class and 2 girls who know Morgan."**

**"Really." I know that tone. This isn't good. "What are their names?"**

**"Carina and Sarah." I try to hide my smile and turn to face the dashboard as i say her name but as i am me, it didn't go very well. Glancing out of the corner of my eye, i catch a glimpse of that amusing smirk i know so well. Sighing, i tell her "She's cool. Kind, down to Earth, intelligent and dare i say it. Beautiful."**

**I hear a snort and my mom says "Honey, you're whipped."**

**I whip round , shocked that she even knows the saying. I also groan. "Mu-um, you shouldn't say things like that. It doesn't suit you."**

**"Hey, i think i can do a pretty good job of acting young."**

**"Yeah, take a couple of hundred years off and you might have a chance." I chuckle as she slaps me in the arm and says "I'll get you back for that." I turn and can tell she is hiding a smile. I grin and wiggle my eyebrows causing her to hunch over in laughter.**

**Realising we are still at the school i tell her "Mum, shouldn't we be getting home now?"**

**Still laughing she places the key in the lock and starts the car before heading home.**

**Sarah POV**

**After lesson, i begin to walk out with Carina. Reaching the gates, i see Chuck talking to Morgan. I really am tempted to go over to him but i don't want to bother him. I sigh and begin walking back to my house.**

**The walk is uneventful besides from Carina chatting on and on about Morgan. I know she likes him but jeez, calm down about it. **

**"Hey, Sarah, you coming to the party on Friday?"**

**"What d'ya think?"**

**"I don't know, possibly a yes."**

**"Duh." But i grin as i say it.**

**"Maybe i can invite Morgan and Chuck. I'm sure you'll like that." Ahh, here we go again.**

**"Shut it Carina. When are you going to make a move on Morgan?"I watch as her eyes flick around nervously. Typical, with others she is Miss i-don't-give-a-damn-who-you-are-but-i-am-so-going- to-flirt-with-you but with Morgan, she becomes one of the shyest people ever. I mean, what does Morgan have that others don't possess, do you know how hard it is to make Carina shy? VERY HARD!**

**Stopping suddenly, i realise we're at her house. **

**"So, Carina, i'll see you tomorrow?"**

**"Yeah. I'll text you later?" She says it more as a question than a statement.**

**"Of course. See ya."**

**"See ya."**

**I carry on walking until i reach my home. My house is just right for me. The little red door that leads to a antique architechture inside. The whole twisting stairwell that led to a 3 bedroom corridor not including the bathroom which makes it a 4 room corridor really. It has a basement and an attic. The ground floor has 4 rooms. A living room, a kitchen, a utility room which we use as a game room and a downstairs bathroom. I adore it. We have a large garden with a row of trees in the back which i used to climb all the time. A trail lead around the building to the front garden which is decorated in many different types of plants.**

**Speaking of my front garden, there's my mum. As usual, she is keeping the garden in tip-top condition.**

**"Hey Mum." Emma quickly spins around, shears in hand.**

**"Oh, hey darlin. How was school?" She inquires.**

**"It was good, yeah, good." I say trying to hide my blush.**

**"Saaraahh. You're hiding something." Oh no, i'm caught. Time for the interrogation.**

**"Umm, just a new person."**

**"Who is this new person?" **

**"Chuck, Chuck Bartowski."**

**"Wait, son of Mary and Stephen Bartowski?" Who?**

**"No idea but he must be if their last names are Bartowski."**

**"Oh, right. Anyway, what's he like?"**

**"He's kind, funny and kinda cute." No point in hiding it. Now if she ever sees me blush near him then she knows what is going on.**

**"Cute?" And there's the teasing tone, gotta get out of here if i want to survive. Thinking quickly i say "Yeah, cute. I've got some homework to do so i'm going to go and do it. Bye. Have fun in the garden." With that i run into the house and up the stairs into my room but not before i hear her call "Darlin, i've got to meet this boy." followed by "My girls got a crush and a big one on that." I smile and shake my head as i close my door.**

**Dropping my bag on the floor, i head over to my bed and flop onto its soft, clean sheets. Ahhh, lovely. Sighing again, i sit up and grab my homework from my bag. **_**Time for European History. World War 2. **_

**Settling down i get to work.**

**Chuck POV**

**After getting home, i call Ellie.**

**"Ellie speaking."**

**"Hey, it's Chuck." I say grinning into the phone.**

**"Little bro? Om my god, how are you?" Chuckling at her enthusiasm, i answer "I'm good, great actually. How 'bout you?"**

**"Me? I'm doing great. Medical school has really kicked off for me. Geez, feels like years since i've talked to you."**

**"We talked yesterday." My tone exasperated but lucky for me, she knows i'm kidding.**

**"Too long, little bro. Too long. How was your first day?"**

**"Average i suppose." I say, trying to sound nonchalant but fail miserably.**

**"Nice try. Who is she?" Damn, she's good.**

**"Why do you think i've met a girl?"**

**"Because i know, Chuck, i just know these things. So, who is she and what is she like?" Might as well tell the truth otherwise she'll use one of her **_**secret sources**_** (Mum) as she puts it and well, mum is pretty good at getting the truth out of someone. It's where Ellie gets it from.**

**"Her names Sarah and she's great. That is all i'm giving you." I say as i try to find a quick exit out of this talk.**

**"Seriously Chuck? I might just have to get one of my secret sources on you." Ahh, there it is.**

**"I know it's mum."**

**"What? It's not mum."**

**"Uh huh."**

**"Nu uh."**

**"Yes it is."**

**"No it isn't."**

**"I missed you Ells."**

**"I missed you too Bro." I hear the quiet sigh over the phone.**

**"Well, i've got to go. I'm meeting Devon later." Who is this Devon you may ask? He is the man that is known as Captain awesome. One of the most interesting men i know and also, boyfriend to my sister. He's great though.**

**"Another date? You really like him, don't you?"**

**"Yes. I'm going to go. Bye little bro, love you."**

**"Love you too sis. Talk to you later." And with that, i press the end call button. I love my sister. She is one of the kindest, most caring people i have ever met. She will be a good doctor one day.**

**Placing the phone down, i head towardsmy bedroom. Time for music and gaming, just the way i like it. Grinning, i begin to get the game started.**


End file.
